As a DRTC Biomedical Research Core, The Clinical Research Facility supports and facilitates patient-oriented research in diabetes mellitus and related endocrine and metabolic disorders. As a DRTC Model Demostration Unit, The Clinical Research Facility provides clinical and research training to physicians and other health professionals in current methods of diagnosis and treatment of diabetes mellitus and related endocrine and metabolic disorders and their complications by conducting a model program for tanslatig research in biomedical and behavioral sciences into routine clinical care. A source of patients with well-defined diabetes to be invited to participate in a variety of specific clinical studies. The program provides investigators with access to patients with diabetes and with data concerning the metabolic status and status of complications in each patient. The Registry also provides patients for the educational aspects of the DRTC and will provide longitudinal data on the course of these diabetic patients.